


Parva Your Mousegirl Neighbor

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Lace Panties, Mutual Masturbation, Neighbors, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Parva is your mousegirl demi human neighbor. She's quietly held a crush on you for a while. One day while out doing some laundry her purse gets stolen and ontop of that with all the lockdowns she gets caught in a thunderstorm on the way home. She rings you up askin for some help.
Kudos: 2





	Parva Your Mousegirl Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Lewd audio script. Be sure to credit me if you act it out.

[F4M] Parva your Mousegirl Neighbor [Monstergirl][Mousegirl][Friends to lovers][Wholesome][Skinny guy appreciation][Outtercourse][Gentle Fdom][Grinding][BreastPlay][Blowjob][69][Cowgirl][Panties the side][Creampie][Aftercare]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Do whatever you like to make the character work for you.Improv any lines add or remove or change what you feel to make things better for you. Most importantly have fun)

[Thunderstorm sounds throughout audio]

[Knocking]

Hey!

[Louder knocking]

Hey Doofus, open up!

[Door opening]

[Shivering]  
H-hey there neighbor. Look I ummmm got a favor to ask. 

Think I can use your phone?

Oh umm yea I kinda got my purse stolen on my way home, and everything was in there. 

[Sigh]  
My phone,my wallet and cards, even my damn house keys. They're all gone. I went to wash my clothes put it down for a second and then, *POOF* it was gone 

[Scoff]

Yea I know it was dumb to leave my purse alone at the laundromat. Now can you just let me in please? You're the only guy in the complex I trust anyway. And c'mon I got my bag of clothes here too so any longer and they'll get wet again after I JUST dried them with my emergency cash. 

So cmon even on the way back the storm kicked up and ruined my umbrella and I'm soaked. Think I can just stay here use your phone and sort everything out?

[Innocently]  
Pleeeeeeeeeease! I promise ill be a good mouse even if you give me a cookie. 

[Relieved sigh]

OH MY GOD THANK YOU! [Tons of Smooches then embarrassed pulls away]

Ahem...yea thanks again dude. 

[Door closing putting her umbrella on the wall]

Bathroom still where it is? [Chuckles] Hey c'mon I haven't checked into *THIS* ritz resort in a while so who knows you might have redecorated in all this time. Ok ok enough jokes down the hall right? Ok thanks Hun. 

[Closes the bathroom door undressing]

Damn it! Soaked all the way down to my good comfy underwear. This is bullshit. If I find that theif I swear I'm gunna go full hyper-fang on his ass. 

Huh? Oh nothing just talking to myself. 

Ok lets see what was I able to dry?

[Rustling through her bag of laundry]

Ok sweet. Some shorts. That old pink floyd shirt is good. Lets see how am I on undies? 

[Under her breath]

SHIT really? The sexy lace stuff? I could've sworn I washed more pairs. Damn it. [Sigh] oh well any port in a storm I guess.

[Slips on her underwear and clothes]

Damn it my tail's poking through making these panties ride up. Oh well hopefully he doesn't notice. Ok lets dry off my hair 

[Towel ruffling drying her hair]

Man, so damn hard with my huge ears and they're all frizzy now without my shampoo. Stupid storm. Whatever. 

[Opens door]

Ok I'm done, thanks for letting me change. I'm just gunna hang my wet stuff on your shower. Hope that's ok?

Awesome thanks neighbor.

So can I use your phone?

Thanks soooo much hun!

Really hate having to talk to the landlady. Such a racist bitch to demi-humans. 

{Phone dialing dialtone} optional

Cmon....cmon....Yea Hi! Mrs. Stiffler ? Yea it's Parva. In apartment 3B? Uhuh. Yea listen...I kinda got my purse stolen and I could really use a copy of my apartment key. Yea no just cuz im a mousegirl doesnt mean I can FIND that stuff all willy nilly ok? 

What the hell you mean you can't? Next week? Seriously?

UGH fine. 

[Frustrated groan hanging up] 

Hey listen thanks for letting me use your phone. Soooo as you probably heard the landlady won't give me a new key until next week. So is it ok if I can crash here with you until I can get that sorted out? I promise I'll make it up to you. 

You will? Really? Oh my God you're such a doll! [Smooches again with little chittering noises]

[Sheepishly]  
Umm heheh yeah sorry about that...again. just you're always such a good neighbor. B-But I promise I swear I wont be a burden ok? 

Ok so umm how bout we have some dinner huh? I can start making it up to you *Right now* I'll have you know I'm a *Mean* cook. 

[Moves to the kitchen sniffing and chittering]

Hmmmm ok lets see what we got here. [Opens pantry] Dude seriously? Do you only have like Ramen and pasta here? 

Yea I know things have been a little rough with the lockdowns, but our area isn't THAT bad that you can't get good food. 

Ok lets see here. 

[Opens fridge]

Hmmmmm ok, AH HA. [Excited chittering]

Awesome I can make some nice chicken cordon bleu AND fondue with what you have here. 

Huh? Yea of course those have alot of cheese. 

Hey shutup! Don't let the big ears, tail, and buck teeth fool you buster. Just because I AM a mousegirl doesn't mean I'm obsessed with cheese. Cmon I'm not some cartoon or whatever. 

Oh Come off it you toothpick. Just cuz you caught me that one time going all googoo over that fancy cheese does *NOT* mean I'm head over heels in love with it. 

Alright go on shoo! let me start earning my keep here and get dinner ready. How bout you cue up some netflix or something while you wait? Maaaaaaaybe get us some drinks? Please and thank you neighbor. Oh ummm Sangria please? You know I've always liked really fruity drinks

[Some time passes to them laughing]{Tom and jerry sound effects optional}

[Hard laughing] (can even be a snort if you want have fun making her awkward if you like)

Oh-oh oh god that gag is priceless. 

And the bowling ball on toms head [Hard breathy laughs gasping for air]

But. But. But. But [inhale deep then Hard snickering laugh] the best part? When he read the book and it said "Cornered mice NEVER fight back" [loud screechy laugh banging the table or couch]

[Laughing out her words]

And then he came out all beat up and said with that deep voice "Dooooooont youuuuuuu believe it!"

OH MY GOD I WAS SERIOUSLY LOWKEY DYING DUDE!

[Regaining her composure calming her laughs and taking a swig of her drink]

Mmmmmm that's good stuff. You got some real good taste for Sangria there hun. Man I can't remember the last time i just sat down and watched some classic cartoons and ACTUALLY had a good laugh. 

And to think you got this all off the pirate sites. You sneaky twigman you. 

[Takes another sip getting alittle tipsy]

Yea no, most of the cartoons today just all look the same you know? And they all have that "lol so random" humor you know what I mean? It just gets really damn stale especially when everything has the same bean mouth art style or looks like some god damn 12 year old drew it. 

I mean remember that show Swat Kats? DUDE! Now THAT, was an awesome show. Sure it kinda made the furries all kinda weird later when everyone got older but that theme song? DUDE that fucking guitar riff was killer!

And oh my god, remember that reboot of thundercats? Yea that badass anime style of thundercats. That show was sick and Cheetarah looked SO FUCKING HOT in that. Dont even get me *Started* on how cute Liono looked in that remake.

[Meloncholy sigh and takes another sip]

Now we got ANOTHER shitty reboot with that ugly ass bean mouth artstyle again for it when the last season ended on SUCH a good cliffhangar. 

I know right? It basically was gunna be...

(Dramatic announcer voice)

THUNDERCATS- INFINITY WAR!

dude could you imagine how badass that would've been? Especially if it happened YEARS before the actual fucking infinity war movie? So awesome right?

Hey. Whats up? Huh? My ears always perk up whenever I get hyped? Hey quit that, I can't help nerding out alittle. 

Hey SHUT UP. I can't help if some of my fav shows happened to deal with cats. Contrary to popular belief I don't hate cats. Hell one of my old room mates was a neko. Sooooo shush you. 

This was actually really fun. The cordon bleu came out great and the fondue was just [cheff kiss] mmmm. The sangria you got is AMAZING and the company isn't too bad either. 

Hmmmm oh hey wait cmere. You uhhhh. You got some shmutz on your face. 

No. Not there. Over there. No you skinny lug here. Let me get it. 

[Slow gentle kiss. Improv as long as you want]

[Shyly]  
Ummm hehehe yea I uhhh think I got it. 

Hey...so. Say something. Look maybe its the sangria talking but...I'm gunna have to be honest with you ok?

I've...I've been eyeing you for a long while. Like a REALLY long while. 

How long? Like maybe 2 months since you moved into the complex? [Shy laugh] Yeah I know we've been neighbors now for a couple years. 

What? Me into other Demi-humans? No way man. I'm all about humans. 

[horny voice]  
We'll...one human in particular. Why? 

[Soft laugh]  
Because you're fucking cute you skinny Adonis. 

What do you mean you don't think you're cute? 

Because you're skinny? Dude c'mon why would you think that? You're soooo fucking sexy. I'm not into all those meathead roided out overcompensating mega chads. 

Look, just because I like those characters and think they are cute doesn't translate to what I want in a guy. And the guy I want right now...is you.

So stop looking like some helmet case at St. Mary's and kiss me.

[Slow kissing and moaning with some chittering. Improv what you want]

Yea. Touch my ears baby. Are they soft? Good, I thought they got too frizzy from the storm. Hehe hey easy my buck teeth can still give you a good nip there cutie. 

Here take off your shirt. Shhhhhhh dont give me that embarrased look. I wanna see your body ok. I told you you don't need to be some muscle head or even have some kinda swimmers body. I want YOU. 

Here. How about I straddle you and prove to you I don't care if you're a twig cuz for right now baby you're MY twig. 

[Grinding and moaning and some chittering. Improv all you like]

Yeah that's it baby. Just enjoy me...rubbing my pussy against your buldge. Gunna wrap my tail around your thigh here. Get a better grip. 

Let me kiss your neck [neck kissing and some exhales and chittering]

Mmmmm your neck is so sexy baby. I love being able to see every curve. Kiss and pet my ears please. [Low pleased moan] yeah like that. 

Let me grind you alil harder. Can you feel how warm I am through your sweats and my shorts? That's what you do to me baby. Skinnyness and all. Mmmmm let me kiss your collarbone. So pronounced baby. It looks so damn cute. YOU'RE so fucking cute. 

Here take my shirt off [Rustling taking her shirt off]

Yes I know its a sexy lace bra. I swear I wasn't planning this it just conveniently happened to be the only pair I could wash before everything. Just shutup and... [Moans getting cut off getting her tits played with] mmmmmmm fuck yeah that's it baby. Play with those nice plump mousey tits. They're all yours. 

[Moans and whimpering getting her tits played with Improv all you want]

Yea knead them nice and slow. Just like that. Take your time baby, I'm not going anywhere. [Chitters in his ear]

Hehe you like hearing me make my little mouse noises in your ears? You're cocks getting harder against me whenever I make those sounds so I think i hit the nail on the head. Yea its ok pull the cups down I want you to play with my nipples [deep inhale moaning]

That's it baby pinch them. Just like that. Give me that nice little sting. Mmmmmmm fuck yeah. 

[Moans and whimpers from some breast play. Improv for however long you want]

Here lay back baby. Let me take these sweatpants off you I wanna see *All* of your sexy skinny self. 

[Rustling Takes his pants off]

[Can asmr this part if you want]

Ooooooh looks sexy down here too baby. No it doesn't look weird. Looks delicious actually. 

[Slow sucking blowjob sounds can have some chittering if you want]{wet sounds optional}

Mmmmmm taste so good baby. Fuck. You fill my mouth up so damn good. Way better than some stupid ass cheese. No baby its ok I told you, you look so fucking sexy the way you are. Just look at me how hungry I am for your sexy skinny human body. 

[Faster sucking sounds. Improv what you want]{wet sounds optional}

Did you ever fantasize about having your mousegirl neighbor there baby? Cmon grab my ears. Make me *TAKE IT*

[Deepthroat sounds]{wet sounds optional}  
Mmmmmm fuck, that's it fuck my throat baby. Give me everything. Don't hold back. Show me all that frustration you've been harboring thinking about having me. Dont worry about a thing just give me your cum. 

[Breaths heavy pulling off]

Hey why you making me stop?

Wanna make me feel good huh? 

Ok ok. Here let me get these damn shorts off. Straddle that handsome face of yours and pull these panties aside. [Moans as she exposes herself] mmmmmm look how wet you got that mouse cunt baby. All because your so sexy the way you are. Now *Eat me* so I can enjoy this nice human cock of yours some more. 

[Moans with fast sucking sounds in 69 Improv as long as you want]{wet sounds optional}

Thats right baby. Lap it all up. Its all for you. Drink it all down. Remember my taste cuz I'm yours now, and this sexy skinny body and perfect cock is all mine. Fuck yes. Swirl your tongue inside me. Get it deep in me baby. Ahhhhh fuck thats it. Drink up all my juices. 

[Moan and deepthroats to a small orgasm. Enjoy improving]

Holy fuck you made me feel so good baby. But, I want more. I fucking NEED more. 

Just stay right there. I'm gunna ride this sexy cock and look at you. 

Huh? Keep the panties on? [Giggles] sure thing sweety. 

Ok. Lets line you up. [Moans]

Feel how hot abd soaked you made me? That was ALL YOU. 

[Load moan and grunt sitting down hard]

Ohhhh FUCK! I didn't expect you to fill me up so good! Fuck. Yea mousegirls have shallower cunts baby so you are the *perfect size* for me. Here give me your hand. 

Feel that in my tummy? That's how deep you are. And you feel so god damn good. Fuck you're making my ears and tail twitch all over. 

[Moans gasping riding slowly gaining speed.Improv what you want]{wet sounds optional}  
Mmmmmm god you feel so damn good baby. I'm gunna run my hands all over this gorgeous body of yours. This sexy skinny human I'm pounding myself onto. Look at me baby look how fucking soaked I'm making your cock. 

That's how bad I've been wanting your human cock. Way better than that cheese you thought I was crazy for. Ahhhhhh cuz I'm absolutely crazy about you! Fuck grab my hips baby. I wanna grind this gorgeous dick into me soooooooo fucking deep. FUCK! so god damn good. 

[Faster riding and louder moans. Improv what you want]

Oh shit you're getting so fucking thick inside me. Feels so fucking good baby. Use my hips and buck up into me when I slam down onto you. Do it. Do it do it. 

[Intense moaning building up to orgasm]

Ahhhh fuck that's it baby. Just like that. Harder. Buck up harder! Make me *FEEL* you. You Like knowing your mousegirl neighbor has been crazy about you all this time and wanting you so fucking bad? I can feel you throbbing baby. Go ahead. Give me everything. I wanna feel you flood me. Give me all that tasty human cum all for me baby!

[Louder moaning and whimpering add some begging if you like for orgasm time. Enjoy yourself Improving]

Aftercare

Holy shit. That was so damn good. [Heavy breathing and soft laughing]

Yea I don't give a damn if Mrs. Stiffler heard us baby. Fuck that old bitch. 

Mmmmmmm fuck no don't move just yet. I wanna just feel you in me some more. 

[Soft kissing noises and soft panting]

Hmmmm I gotta say. Getting my purse stolen and getting locked out in the storm didn't turn out so bad afterall. Got to fuck my sexy human neighbor I've been crushing for a long time. 

Yea baby I meant it when I said I thought you being skinny like you are is sexy. Now just shut the hell up, pet my ears and kiss me. 

[Kissing sounds]

[Fade out]


End file.
